


Not Asleep

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/F, Kissing, Mother Issues, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Lilly tell each other secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic at lj.

They are drunk on fruit punch spiked with gin stolen from Celeste's bedroom, huddled on Lilly's bed under one blanket.

Veronica whispers, "Don't tell anyone, but sometimes I... hate my mom."

"Nothing wrong with hating your mom, I do it all the time," Lilly giggled.

"She left us," Veronica said, looking down.

Lilly snuggled closer. " _I_ won't leave. Hey, you want to know one of _my_ secrets?"

"Yeah."

Lilly leaned over, kissed her, long, slow. Veronica felt lightheaded, the pleasure of it a jolt.

Veronica smiled, wide and silly.

"Don't tell Duncan," Lilly whispered.

Guilt, then, mingling with desire. "Won't."


End file.
